cotton candy
by Park hana
Summary: hyung lembut seperti permen kapas. Kyuteuk! brothership


**Cotton Candy**

**Cast :: Leeteuk, Kyuhyun!**

**Genre: Brothership Kyuteuk**

**Rate : K**

**Story start**

Ini hari sabtu dan biasanya saat sabtu malam akan ada pasar malam. Di pasar malam akan ada bnayk sekali pedagang-pedagang, berbagai jenis permainan dan juga kembang api. Pasar malam sendiri mulai buka pukul 5 sore.

Sedangkan seorang namja kecil tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, menunggu hyung nya menjemput nya. Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu "ih Teuki hyung lamaaaaa sekali~ " namja itu berharap hyung nya datang menjemputnya lebih cepat karena ia akan kepasar malam.

Matanya dengan lincah melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri jalan berharap ia bisa melihat hyung nya nanti. 'aku bosan" gerutunya lagi. "eh?" Kyuhyun melihat namja seumurannya di gandeng oleh seorang namja tinggi sambil membawa permen besar. "woaaahhh" seru Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

Namja kecil itu melintas di depan Kyuhyun sambil membawa permen besar "setelah ini jangan lupa sikat gigi ya" ucap namja tinggi yang menggandeng dongsaeng nya itu. sang namja kecil mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi kelincinya "Eung! Setelah ini aku akan sikat gigi, tapi nanti belikan lagi yah hyung permen kapasnya"

Sang hyung tersenyum menangggapi celotehan adiknya. Kyuhyun masih menganga melihat permen yang di pegang bocah itu "permen kapas? Hmmm bukannya kapas itu yg buat bersihiin muka?" gumam nya polos "aku nanti minta sama teuki hyung hari ini kan dia janji mau mengajak ku ke pasar malam"

"hosh hosh hosh"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu. nafas nya masih belum teratur dan juga keringat nya masih mengucur. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah malaikat hyung nya "hyung lama~" serunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Namja malaikat itu kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuh adiknya. Namja itu tersenyum manis "miahne Kyu~ hyung tadi di panggil kepala sekolah jadinya lama deh jemput Kyu." merasa adiknya masih cemberut namja itu mengatupkan kedua tangan nya memohon maaf "miahne~ jangan cemberut gitu donk" namja itu mencubit pipi chubby adiknya "kan hari ini hyung janji mau mengajak Kyuhyun kepasar malam"

Mendengar kata 'pasar malam' senyum Kyuhyun langsung mengembang "kalau begitu ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyung nya "belikan aku permen kapas ya Teuki hyung"

"permen kapas? Memang nya kau tahu permen kapas itu seperti apa?" kyuhyun mengangguk antusias

"tadi aku lihat kok... permen nya besar sekali"

Leeteuk atau biasa di panggil Teuki hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan adiknya. Tangan Leeteuk dengan erat menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya yg baru kelas 2 SD itu dan mengayun-ngayunkannya. "tapi bukannya kapas itu yg buat membersihkan wajah ya hyung"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala adiknya "bukan sayang, permen kapas itu permen yg berbentuk seperti kapas dan sangat lembut. Manis tentunya. Aku akan membelikan mu satu"

"itu harus"jawab kyuhyun mantap

* * *

Kyuhyun menganga lebar ketika sampai di pasar malam, namja itu begitu sangat antusias sampai-sampai dia bingung harus memulai menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke tempat penjual manisan.

"pak permen kapas nya satu"

"baik, tunggu sebentar anak tampan"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat banyaknya manisan di tempat si penjual "whoaa! Hyung!" serunya "banyak sekali"

Leeteuk tersenyum manis,"ini nak permen kapasnya" Leeteuk mengambil permen kapas yang di berikan oleh penjual setelah membayarnya. "Kyu.. permen kapas mu nih"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan permen kapas itu, perlahan ia mengambil permen kapas dan mendekatkan ke mulut nya. Ia bersiap membuka mulutnya melahap permen kapas besar itu "ammmmmmmm"

"kyahhhh" Leeteuk menepuk jidatnya melihat Kyuhyun melahap permen kapas itu kedalam mulut tanpa memotongnya kecil-kecil. Mulut Kyuhyun kotor penuh dengan permen , bajunya juga ikutan kotor "ayo kita duduk di sana" Leeteuk menggandeng Kyuhyun mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku, menjauh dari padatnya kerumunan orang-orang di pasar malam.

"makan permen kapas nya bukan seperti itu"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung "lalu aku harus bagaimana~~"

"begini caranya" Leeteuk mengambil sepotong permen kapas milik Kyuhyun dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut kyuhyun "kau harus mengambil nya kecil-kecil agar mulut mu tida belepotan"

"oh~"

"huft" Leeteuk menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun mengambil potongan permen kapas itu sambil melihat Leeteuk "hyung!"seru Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menoleh "buka mulutnya . AAAAAA" tanpa menunggu leeteuk membuka mulut Kyuhyun sudah memasukan potongan permen kapas itu kedalam mulut Leeteuk "bagaimana? Manis kan? langsung melelh loh di dalam mulut"

Leeteuk memegang pipinya merasakan sensai manis yg meleleh di mulutnya. Meski sekarang mulutnya juga sedikit belepotan karena ulah Kyuhyun "iya manis.. manis sekali"

"seperti aku" jawab Kyuhyun pede. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengelap mulut Kyuhyun dengan saputangan "habis!"

"habis? Kalau begitu saat nya kita pulang pangeran ku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak lama ia menjulurkan tangan nya "gendong"

Mau tak mau Leeteuk menggendong Kyuhyun "dasar manja"

"hehehe" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Leeteuk dan mengecup pipi Leeteuk sekilas "hyung manis.. semanis permen kapas" katanya manja "dan juga lembut seperti permen kapas" imbuhnya

"benarkah?"

"gumawo atas permennya hyung, kapan-kapan aku akan membelikannya satu untuk hyung. tadi hyung hanya makan sedikit"

"gwaenchana.. Kyu. "jawab Leeteuk "pegangan yg kencang karena hyung akan berlari..! siap"

"huwaaaaaaa!" seru Kyuhyun senang sekaligus kaget. Namja kecil itu hanya tertawa pelan ketika Leeteuk sesekali mengayun-ngayunkan tubuh nya "aku sayang Teuki hyung"kata Kyuhyun.

End


End file.
